My Journal
by Knight of the Clouds
Summary: Hey, my name is Cece Crown. The first wizard in a family of guards and merchants. I've just started my first year in Ravenwood school of Magical arts. My New friends and I are starting a new guild. What will happen? Why am I talking like this? Why do I sound like a reward show host?
1. A new school

_**So this is it huh, Ravenwood school of Magical Arts. Oh I have not introduced myself yet. My name is Cecelia Crown; the first official wizard in a family of guards and merchants. I just turned eight yesterday; the age allowing someone to enter Ravenwood. Today I will learn my natural school and dorm. I love the fact that my family lives in wizard city as well. I will right everything that happens to me right here in my Journal **_

_The Morning of my departure my house assumed as usual with no out of ordinary works,I woke up with a smile of my face brushed my jet black hair in the mirror as my Icy blue eyes stared back, I then put on my favorite set of robes before heading down stairs._

"Morning Devin, Morning Cole." I had a sickly sweet smile as I teased my brothers with a tongue sticking out..

" Hey Cece, when you're the wizard in the family, we will be forgotten because of our freak sister" they replied laughing. Then Dad came and told me we had to leave now.

_My two triplet brothers had their own dream, neither however were a first in the family my eldest sister Rose is now the newest ironworker on Cobalt Street; its past colossus boulevard and you have to take a dark alley to get there. There are many more streets in wizard city than you think it is just that most wizards live in the place where wizards work, same with every other occupation. It stops conflicts in several ways._

_We began to depart down unicorn way past the Blackhope tower were we little kids would almost always go for Halloween and get scared out of our wits by lady blackhope, and we would pass on the tradition to our kids when they were bad Rattlebones would come and take them away._

" Come on CeCe we have to make it before it really gets crowded! " My dad was trying to yell over the noise of the crowd, his statement surprised me there was already 500 people there.

After about two hours of waiting through the long lines to get to the entrance of Ravenwood I turned back to my dad "Bye old man" I knew I would get to see him every day when I was high enough to enter Colossus Boulevard which had a few new residents also known as Gobblers.

Then I slowly moved into another line of other wizards-to-be when this really rude red haired boy cuts in front of me. He has striking purplish gray eyes. And his red hair is spiked up all over the place.

"He-Hey what's the big idea for cutting in front of me like that", He faced back to me and snorted but it's what the little brat said next really ticks me off.

"Pardon me but I have things to do and to attend, I mean if I am to be the next grandmaster in my family of all Diviners" he smirked at the last portion and gave me a look that said try and beat that.

I just took a deep breath and sent him back a witty comment" Well you know what you pompous brat, I may not have the same kind of prestigious Heritage as you but I'm still have ten times more morals"

Then he really got worked up "You are talking to a Stormcloud here! The most famous diviner family so I don't need to learn manners or respect for guard daughters." He insulted my family to my face, so I slapped him as hard as I could across the cheek before he stormed off.

_But I was still worried about the fact that he is a stormcloud; I knew I once read about a family called Stormcloud and how powerful and famous they were, but seriously that guy should go burn in TIMES SQUARE where ever the heck that was. Seriously that was rude but I couldn't notice his nice purple eyes WAIT I AM NOT HAVING A SNOB BOY CRUSH NOT NOW NOT EVER; a snob once broke Rose's heart beyond repair so she's sworn off dating I'll never let some silly boy do that to me though. Next thing I knew though a crane was asking me a series of questions._

"Your name Miss" he had a check board and was currently in the preparation of trying to write it down before realizing I hadn't said anything

"Cecilia Louise Crown" My voice was sweet and gentle as if I was trying to be cute on purpose

"your Birthday please" he asked me,

"March sixth, sir" I replied

" Your Favorite Color"

"Purple"

" Most devastating tragedy"

" Hurricane"

"Favorite Pass time"

"Science and learning new things"

"Favorite Gemstone"

"Opal"

"does not apply, I apologize deeply"

"Turquoise"

"I'm sorry"

"Um Bolivianita"

"CHOOSE BETWEEN ONYX AND AMETHYST" he had lost his patience, I guess I can be annoying.

"Amethyst" I replied softly still shaken much from his Shouting.

"You are now are a novice diviner" he said quickly changing my gray robes to purple. "Here are your things and personal belongings; your dormitory is on the twelfth floor, room seventy- eight.

"Which way Is Ravenwood Sir" I asked politely.

"Third right then take a left at the second crossing." Replied the crane.

"OK" I replied beginning to walk down the street,

_Ok so I have a bad sense of direction like most sue me. When I arrived at the dormitory I saw two girls, one had maroon hair worn loose and red almond shaped eyes and was a tad tall and had skin the color of hot chocolate, the other had blonde hair worn in a pixie with bright blue barettes, Cerulean blue eyes and was a tad short and had skin the color of freshly fallen snow. The red girl had a fire emblem on her robes, the other had an ice emblem. The room was split by curtains separating our personal spaces._

The fire witch got up and walked over to me "Nice to meet cha. My name is Kiley. Kiley Rainbowhaven, I have a twin brother that's also a pyromancer. I'm from Zafaria. My name doesn't match my ethnicity at all"

"My name is Emma Frost. My older brother is a secretary in Marleybone. I am from there." Her voice had a polite tone to it, she was actually much shorter that I actually depicted earlier she is actually only 3'2 fairly shorty for a wizard 3rd grader.

"My name is Cecelia crown but everyone calls me Cece." I replied with a graceful bow. Kiley clapped loudly while Emma's were soft and gentle.

Kiley thought for a moment before facing back to me saying "You seem kinder than my brother's roommate Blake, so I like you; wanna be friends." She was holding out her hand; her eyes seemed warm with friendship.

"Sure thing" I replied going to shake it. Emma joined in and from that moment on we were best friends I could remember which was actually about six hours ago.

We catched up about our favorite duelists for about two hours when Emma looked at the Grandfather clock she brought and here face became worried "Oh! We are so going to be late for dinner." Exclaimed Emma frantically.

I realized I was starving " Agreed" Judging from the noises I heard while we were chatting Kiley was too.

_We slowly went down to dinner and arrived at a six person table with three people already there. One had Red hair and red eyes. He looked like Kiley's as a boy, and then there was a brown ashy haired boy with a shade darker than fair skin and emerald green eyes, his robes screamed theurgist. Then there was, ugh the boy I had seen earlier with his scarlet red spiky hair and purple eyes, he looked like he had made it into his family's school._

Kiley ran towards her brother "Hey Ty how you doing" said Kiley going to grab her brother in a Death hug.

"Same as always, are these friends of yours." Said Tyler realizing himself from the brother /sister hug aka awkward moment.

Kiley replied "Yup this is Emma and Cece."

I faced to the scarlet boy and stuck my toungue out at him "Ugh You again" said the scarlet-haired boy.

"That's a rude way to say hello You pompous brat." I snapped at him.

He scoffed "I have a name you know " he smirked as if he planned me to know it,

"Well I would love to hear it" I said Sarcastically.

"Blake Stormcloud! " He sounded as if he was announcing it to the world and knowing his personality he probably was.

The boy with the ash hair spoke up for the first time" My name is Lukas, Lukas Martyrstone." said lukas, He had a dragonspyre accent that was noticeable but not very thick. He seemed shy, like he was scared or something.

Then after about five minutes we all had gotten some kind of food. "Let's Eat." Tyler was digging into the food, so we all joined him. I mean seriously it was seven p.m. I had not eaten a bite since breakfast.

After about ten minutes" hey! Do you guys know what a guild is?" said Tyler with a mouth stuffed with a veggie burger and 20 something fries.

" No, Do you know "replied Emma graciously.

"Yeah I heard from the archmage girls that they are small groups of wizards banded together to defeat certain enemies; the also do a lot of odd jobs." He gulped down the fries the moment Emma started talking.

" Hey. How about we make one of those groups? Eh… who's in." I said while putting my hand in the center of the table. Slowly almost everyone put their hands in except for Blake.

"Come On man" replied Tyler banging his palm on the table.

"Fine" said the "man" in question. Reluctantly he put his hand in the center but then after everyone one went all super celebration mode he spoke up " Ahem. But we have to agree on a name."

Emma started off "group fun." It was nice but were most likely going to keep this till we graduate so I would get to babyish after a while. But for Some time everyone though it was a good name until

"No too kiddie" replied Lucas. At least someone was on the same page as me.

Tyler came up with a really Ludacris Idea "Tyler is the best ever." Was he serious cause were not laughing.

"NO" replied everyone else loud enough to shake the Earth. Or in this case the cafeteria.

Tyler's confidence took a rollercoaster for a moment "Fine, sheesh." Said Tyler slumping back into his chair.

I came up with an idea "How about the Star Guild, Its catchy and easy to remember." And just like that everyone seemed to connect

Lukas was the first so applaud "Hmm. I like it."

" Totally stella" Kiley seemed happy a smile stretching over her face.

"It's completely us… New yet bright, a uncontrollable flame that eventually becomes more tame." Emma really needed to stop learning poetry, " Also my brother might be able to configure some star chalices into watches for us."

" Too much poetry emma, but still a rocker name. "

"Emma I thought your brother was a Secretary".

"HE dabbles in Crafting"

" So One, Two, Three STAR GUILD" we all exclaimed in unision gathering several looks from the other students. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks at the time so to avoid any mishaps; we all sat down and ate the rest of our foods with mildly heated arguments about the guild. However since we have a week before classes actually start, we were going to spend that week actually learning more about the guild. That way you guys now the full detail too. I can't believe it I am such a fool for talking to my journal. Well, so maybe I am, all I know is my first year at Ravenwood is going to be exciting.

_**Cecelia Lousie Crown.**_

_**9/3/1989**_


	2. New Companions

_**Chapter 2.**_

_Hi guys Cece here, why are you guys reading my journal is it really that interesting. Hmm. Well the first morning after that night's dinner situation we all met up in the commons. That morning Emma had taken a tutoring __session with Professor Greyrose; and she was late by like five minutes. Four words, Take a chill pill. Emma is also very bookwormish she why the crud would she take a tutoring class. She's already getting the top grades in her class. and it hasn't even started yet._

So she started us off constantly apologizing for being tardy; If Emma comes to a conclusion about herself she usually won't change it." I'm Sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry please don't kick me out of the guild" Emma; for the love of Storm shut the heck up.

Tyler was the first one to find an opening in her crying before she started up again" No way Em, we would never do that" Tyler was calming down a frantically charged Emma.

"Yeah. You're way too nice for us to kick you out" Kiley was patting a tearful Emma on the shoulder working in Sync with her brother; dang twins think alike, I'm a triplet and my brothers and me don't agree at all. I blame not growing up with magic.

After Emma stopped Crying we all agreed to go ahead and ask Ambrose all of the requirements for a guild. So we set off in Search of Ambrose… who was 40m away. But there was about 900 people in our way. Note to self we should go early not when Every wizard is sitting their chatting with their friends.

" Hello young wizards, why are you here on this nice day?" asked Merle. Why does he refer to everyone as young wizard? he should just learn our last names at least.

Blake got up and began to speak to the headmaster " Sir we were wondering if you could explain a guild to we novices in order to clear up the matter".

" Why certainly young wizard" replied the headmaster ruffling Blake's Scarlet hair. " A guild is a group of several wizards who take on jobs, basically they are a bunch of wizards who do quests for people, since guilds are usually very large you may send a person or two on one mission so that the other wizards may take on different jobs. They usually meet once a week in a selected Tavern and they, must have a least Eight people. "

_Well that kinda of set us off course I mean we were only six people, and none of us knew another student in ravenwood. How come we didn't realize that we could have just gone outside and speak with the many students outside._

Lucas quietly spoke to the headmaster saying" We only have Six people, Mister Headmaster Sir" gain some confidence man even i'm not that shy.

he began to lose his smile" Unfournately you may not start a guild then however if you young folk can gather two more wizards by the end of the day you can create a new guild" Ambrose looked at us with hope.

I started us off."so if we can get two more wizards by the end of the day, we can start a guild" My voice was extremely hyper, I might have drank to much Pixie pop that morning. Why did I drink twelve cans while I was studying Storm in the library,

he just smiled" Correct young wizard." Merle starting walking back to his desk slowly. Someone did not age well.

_We didn't have a moment to loose, so we rushed outside and asked almost every single wizard we saw to join our guild, we accepted two; Laura SkullBreaker, and Nathan Sunwalker. Laura had green eyes and white hair, while Nathan was red haired with yellow eyes. They were both a year older than us. Laura was Storm like me and had a little sister who was Myth. While Nathan was a fire wizard burning bright to the core._

We accepted them on the spot since they were the closest wizards to our Age,"Well totally stellar, I am going to be the leader of this little platoon of ours." she wasn't very kind-hearted. But yet again she was wearing designer clothes and had a snooty air to her, we should have seen it coming.

Emma who always kept things to their proper names said " Guild" to Laura's earlier statement.

Laura just smirked, and folded her arms. " Whatever. You're not very nice you know" said Laura keeping her Smirk locked on." I should kick you out of the Laura's stellar guild and I'll just replace you with my sister Parri"

Tyler spoke up against this " hey the name is the star guild the rest of us decided on that, and what gives you the right to quick her out" Tyler took Emma's side over Laura's and safe to say so did the rest of us.

"Well since I am the leader I choose the name and since Nathan is second in command he backs me up and our vote out ranks yours." said Laura, calling her sister over here. " Parri here is going to take emma's place, and Ray will take yours." Ray was an egg. Seriously an actual egg… that belonged to a piggle. Oh how i hate that girl.

The girl who's name is officially known as Paige with a braid; who which resembled Laura's but not too much "It's Paige and I don't want that poor girl to lose her spot in the guild just because you're being a jerk."

"You have to do what we say or we'll just make you do all our chores" I can't believe Laura would say that to her little sister, Nathan ran to her side and agreed" Yeah it's not like anyone needs any one of you losers, you need us but we would be just fine without you."

"Well, we can always kick you out" ,I was trying to be brave which I have now decided is overrated and should have just punched her in the face at that time.

" you have no magic relatives, therefore you stole magic and don't even deserve to be here. I bet you can't even beat a Lost Soul." Those words were worse than a slap to my face.

That was it, I began to tear up, But Laura just had to go and throw another insult." You know what she has should be a death wizard since she Has no life." That was the final straw I balled like a baby and ran away; I didn't stop till I was in Golem court.

_That was when I made a huge mistake, you know the huge tower in the middle of Golem Court I just had to run in there with no potion. Ugh it was so hard in their without anything however I was able to make it to the final boss unscathed, by unscathed I mean with barely over 100 health. I tried my best to run away but I was dragged into the duel anyway. After one turn I was only 2 points away from fainting. Upside the minion was dead but the Iron golem remained._

I was torn a battered but that's when a balance wizard came in looked for his wand he had black hair and hazel eyes with black square glasses he appeared to be my age." Ugh why did that bully have to place my wand all the way up here… Oh my gosh are you alright," he said running into the duel, all it took was one turn to give me all of my health back using a Fairy Treasure card.

Within the next turn I cast a Thunder snake on the Golem depleting half of its health while he used a scarab, the Iron golem fell while I got some nifty new boots. After a few minutes he found his wand.

He deserved my thanks "thanks I was in quite a pickle", I could feel the red blush creep up my cheeks, as I finished.

"No prob, what is your name, mine is Daniel SummerShade; call me Danny though " his smile was glowing and he appeared fine to help.

" Cecelia Crown you can call me Cece, Oh my gosh my friends are still back in the commons they must be really worried" I forgot all about my friends cause I was so busy trying to survive the Tower.

He just shrugged" How about I walk you back."

"sure" so on a happy note we walked back to the commons. When we got there everyone was still arguing but this time about why I left. Laura was like it is because she would run off and cry if she had them as friends, The nerve of that girl. Lucas was currently going against Nathan and holding up pretty well, since whenever he got hit he healed himself, unlike Tyler and Blake who were currently suffering from a Broken Nose, and wrist respectively. Kiley was against Laura along with Paige; they weren't physical but instead using magical attacks, which we worse because they're was a crowd and some of the little kids weren't doing well.

I started it off by saying" Why can't you just stop fighting guys I'm fine now. and I will tell you this Laura's is not going into the star guild."

Danny who had just finish tearing apart Nathan and Lucas "Daniel SummerShade, but call me Danny" he replied almost automatically.

How come she has to be such a; dang I can't think of anything Emma won't find like a pacrat and make me cross it out." Well you are going to join this guild right now, and you are going to do what I say when I say it" Apparently she didn't here my earlier statement

" You are such a snob we let you in you think you can control us and everyone else you see, I am personally kicking you out of this guild, and If you think you can kick me out we will just separate and create a new guild on our own so LEAVE" I had only know her for a few days but Dang she was scary when she was mad.

We just watched as she said" well good bye, Come on Nathan and Parri" sulking away from the comments .

Paige declined" No way I am staying" This really surprised Laura.

"WHAT! "I told you.

"I am staying and there is nothing you can do about it." I am happy for Paige standing up to her sister.

Laura just popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth" You are Officially stupider than you already were. Let's go Nathan." Laura left the comments with a sulking air.

" hey Paige would you like to join our guild, and you too Danny" asked Emma.

_They both replied with a yes. It turns out Paige was a myth wizard but she wasn't snooty she was actually just a fun loving girl. After that we talked to Ambrose got the head's up and became the star guild. After that it was time for Dinner so we ate a nice dinner in the shopping district. After that we spent the rest of the week chatting, defeating lost souls, and gathering our supplies for school. I sold my cool new boots in exchange for a Storm Bird I named him Teddy. We are going to start classes tomorrow, this is my next entry I wonder what will happen next._

_**Cecelia Louise Crown**_

_9/10/89_


	3. Classes and More Classes

_**Chapter 3.**_

_I am really mad that you guys are reading my journal but I have to write really about these three weeks at Ravenwood. First off the guild is going strong, second we got the headmaster's permission to have Paige move across the hall from Kiley, Em, and I; whilst Danny got to Move across the hall from Blake, Lucas, and Tyler. So the morning school started we just all met up in front of Bartleby. Everyone was wearing their school colors. I was wearing dark purple with a Navy trim same thing with my hood, Tyler and Kiley both had a deep red with an orange trim, Lukas wore a dark green cloak with a lighter trim, what' goes on in his head I have no Idea. Paige wore a light blue robe with a navy trim, and Emma wore a blue cloak with a white trim.  
_

"Ok so here's where we split up, we will meet up here by noon then go to unicorn way for lunch. Everybody agree" Since our Classes are one hours long plus another thirty minutes for secondary school. It would give us enough to go do some of our homework. I feel bad for the students who are magus they don't get lunch. Unless they eat at 2:00 pm to have lunch. Which is not smart when you realize all the good food is gone by then.

So they have to eat The... gulp* healthy food,

like Yucky Brussels sprout Soup made with Brussels Sprouts, broccoli, cabbage, and Spinach. Just the though of that Taste makes me shudder. Ugh.

Danny's orange and brown trim robes were slightly ruffled giving me the idea he was not a morning person "Hi guys" Danny strode up next to the Spiral door right next to his teacher; how fast can he recover from Sleep, it takes me at least a good hour before I'm 100% awake.

The twins started in unison"Hi Danny" and ended up sounding totally different. "How you doing?" Kiley. "What's up?" Tyler. I guess that Magic doesn't change sibling rivalry.

So on that note we split up, Danny stayed at Bartelby while Paige and Lucas went in the opposite direction of the rest of us; the spirit schools. Blake and I stopped at the storm school, while Emma, Tyler and Kiley continued down the road. I instantly walked into the storm classroom and saw… ugh Laura it turns out started late so we would be in the same class for all of our years at Ravenwood. Lucky me.

That was when we caught Each other's glace and sparks flew, "Ugh you again you know what I actually got a chance to form Laura's stellar guild, and we are going to take you down piece by piece and then expose you for the***** you are(Dang you Emma and your dark blue sharpie) " I hate it when she thinks she has the right to insult me. But it does hurt after a while,

"Don't let her get to you Cece let's find some seats"Even though he was noticeably failing; Blake was sincerely trying calming me down. He could be nice when he wanted too. Wait did I just write that down, eh I don't know Pens are wierd. We were in the third row right next to a girl with Burgundy colored hair ( I will tell you this now that her parents had NO originality) and Bright amber eyes, her hair was in Amelia Earhart Style.

"Hi, my name is Burgundy Raven, everyone in my family has a different hair color so we're named after it, my sister name is lilac and she has lilac hair, her twin's name is lavender and she has lavender hair, my older brother forest has forest green hair he is in charge of the department of teaching secondary spells to novices. Ha-Ha sorry I am a little Talkative."

Mr. and Mrs. Raven did you find out you ever, think about actually taking your time with your Child's name.

" A little, you never shut up"A boy with bleach-blonde hair sitting right next to Laura getting praised by the other members of his group; why do the cute ones always be ******** ( Really Emma really). He had a bracelet with a chibi Laura on it she was obviously one of the Laura's stella guild.

Burgundy snapped back at him." Shut up Ryden. AT least I don't treat other people like their trash."

"Yeah. You just bore them to death with your fat mouth." Ryden and Burgundy went on and on until the teacher put a stop to it.

"Silence, Mr. Goldsong, Ms. Raven" the storm teacher was young yet strict with bright turquoise hair. His Tie was dark and his vest was neat, go look up the word fancy pants or what he looked like to me Spongebob Suit.

" If you speak just as much as another sentence you will get another page of homework. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes " everyone groaned.

"Ok. Today we will be learning a new spell ThunderBlade, a spell that can be both a review or new to some of you. Now let us learn how to cast a thunder symbol Watch me carefully all students who successfully do this get a fizzy cookie." Professor Alistor was a good professor; even though he was strict he encouraged you and didn't punish you unless you talked in class or not pay attention etc. Seriously just shut up in his class.

It was really hard to trace cuz I kinda have bad eyesight but I was the only one to get it on the first try other than Burgundy and Blake. It was pretty funny seeing Ryden and Laura continuously fail; well I might have slipped some smokescreens into their pockets. By the end of the day I had 6 fizzy cookies; they tasted like lemon soda.

"Ok guys class dismissed for homework you have to write a report on history. Go to the Library or Torrence for advice. Also please practice your thunderblade we will have a test Friday. By the way, Our first field trip is later this month we are heading to the tomb of storms in Krokotopia to study storm manders." Professor Allistor; do you know how hard it is to convince my crazy family to let me go obviously you don't.

"Okay Professor" the mass of students replied before exiting the classroom. After about a minute or so I decided on my secondary school of Balance; it was a good choice but I should have really spent more time thinking.

Then Hurried off to Instructor Collie; Colleen Luna Marytrstone was Lucas's oldest sister so naturally he avoids her class. It was still obvious they were siblings though same ruffled ashy hair and piercing green eyes. Professor Alistor had a huge crush on her,(Ironically everyone could see it but her eh I don't know girls are weird but wait a second I 'm a girl; I like being weird)with her smiling face and kind eyes many boys in Ravenwood had a crush on her.

Professor Alistor was popular among girls, I think Laura and Paige's eldest sister tried to flirt with him but ended up with a detention."Ok class today we will be learning scarab, a beetle common found in…" her kind smile faced towards a boy with white hair who was a death student he quickly ponders for a moment before deciding on his awnser. " Krokotopia."

She quickly smiled " Correct Child grab a scorpion sucker from the jar as your reward. What is your name."

the boy grabbed an apple flavored one out of the jar"Alexander ShadowWraith".

" Oh yes then Jacqueline is your older sister, she is a very bright pupil, although she should really focus more on her Locust swarms they're quite mediocre the constatly fizzle. " Instructor Collie: I can see why Lucas avoids her. Thank god I'm don't get mentioned to my little siblings

Alexander blushed he pale skin redding like an apple. "Yeah I know she's nice".

"Ok well can someone tell me the base damage for a scarab" she asked, then she turned to face me " You there"

I didn't know the answer so I guessed and actually got it right. " Um 65-105."

"Correct, you may also get a scorpion sucker." she gave me a smile; it was kinda creepy.

"OK students watch as I begin to complete the symbol" she quickly drew the balance symbol casting a scarab before coaxing it back into its card. This was A tad harder to complete and it took me three tries before I finally got it, I was still the fifth person to complete it. Out of forty kids that is very good. Homework was simple for balance interview a balance individual. I think I was one of the only three who got it that you could interview the teacher herself. About fifty people were asking any wizard they can find hoping they were balance. I think one kid asked a haunted minion well before he almost died trying to ask it.

By the end of the class I had eight scorpion suckers and my six fizzy cookies. I got all my research from Torrence and a book from the library about the titans. I also got a novel about a fire wizard who fought for girl rights , It was fictional but had real events. Like the march of the wands, and the strike of the flowers.

After that it was noon so I met up near Bartelby with everyone already there.

"Hi guys."

" Professor drake gave me so much homework, ugh" I am so glad I'm not Myth like Paige.

Tyler was rushing to get to Unicorn way, "Come on guys, let's head to unicorn way so we can eat in the park for lunch." Oh now I see, his stomach is like a time bomb.

Well it was shady and cool in the park with gleaming pools of water. I ate a PBJ and a Bonito Burger. Lucas ate two UNI-corns, Paige ate a fish stew. Tyler and Kiley both ate Dragon horned melons, Danny had A baby carrot, while Blake ate Golden grapes and Goat cheese.

Well I finished before the rest of them and rushed down to my family's home. I entered with a knock and was greeted by warm hugs, my mom, and siblings. (Dad was working) My mom was knitting a sweater for me, it was yellow and purple.

I started myself off with a bad note" Hey guys I am going to Krokotopia for a field trip soon." Suddenly my mom dropped the sweater she was knitting for me.

The room went silent even a pin drop would echo the walls. "You are going there" It's always my mom who over thinks things but everyone follows her led after that.

"Yes but only to learn about Mander history. I'll be fine I swear"Slowly but surely suddenly relief filled the room. After about an hour with my family I left realizing I had to get to the library to finish my report after a few kisses and hugs.

"OK Cecelia stay safe and stay out of trouble" screamed My mom as I raced down the street to the commons. I have to say my first day at Ravenwood sure was exciting. But over the next few weeks in class we learned Storm accuracy and more about mander history.

The rest of the guild and I spent most of that time defeating lost souls and saving up towards a mooshu house that can fit all of us, we still got twenty-five thousand to go. P.s. I got some rocking new gear and I am almost level three. ****( Emma Really) Lost Souls are so easy why can't we just throw something at them and be done with it. Well Tomorrow we have a field trip to Krokotopia I hope I packed my Sunblock.

_**Cecelia Louise Crown**_

_10/1/13_


	4. Field Trip and new classmate

_**Chapter 4.**_

_Really why are you guys reading this, I know it's not very interesting. But it is kinda hard to depict everything we saw today, since it was pretty hard to even get all the notes. Why did Proffessor Alistor even asked us to write a report on the elemental schools and the Mander's history. What the ****(EMMA COME ON YOU CHARMED IT TO cross out whenever a Bad word comes seriously.) Professor we've had two weeks of nonstop preperation about those subjects and you just make us write MORE about it._

_So I'll start from beginning today was novice field trip today out of everyone in the guild only Lucas and Paige didn't go to Krokotopia. Danny gets to learn and enjoy a learning seminar with the teacher of Balance and Miles. Blake, Burgundy, and I are going to learn about mander history in the tomb of storms. Emma is going to learn about the order of the Fang at the sphinx with the special boat ride to get there. ( Lucky ***** she gets a boat ride, emma stop it Now)_

_While Kiley,and Tyler are learning about Kroks and the history of the Pyramid. Burgundy or Bee as we learned to call her joined the Guild but now we may need to get a bigger castle we are thinking about the Wisteria Villa; it would would be a neat place to crash. Its two times more expensive that our original castle though, and I never want to see another rotting fodder again._

_Lucas gets to go to Mooshu to research plant substances; why he doesn't just learn about the, while Paige is going to Grizzelheim to learn about the myths there. Either way they get an Overnight field trip, not because it takes a while to get there, but just because Actually I forgot why; eh it had something to with hikes and moving all over the whole world._

" Is everyone here," Mr. Alistor had a clipboard in his hand and was checking off Everyone's Names as they said here,

" Yes" , a few members of LSG decided to Gossip for a while when we were filling our Jugs at the a well and they were all attacked with Thunder Snakes. Laura was obviously among them and now she was frantically trying to brush her hair To stop the frizz. Oh how a wish I had a camera to post a picture in here. Wait a sec I'll be right be eeurgundy got a photo of it. But then again its 11:00pm at night and Burgundy is not a light sleeper.

"Ok students. When we arrive at the entrance to the tomb we are going to have speak to Setch al'dim, and he will explain the history of the manders to us, then we will arrive at the library and focus on the details then each of you will be given a different part of mander history to research. "I'll admit almost all of us groaned at this but stopped at Professor Alistors glare, he is very very scary when he is mad but not as Bad as Lukas, Tyler should have not stolen his Cookie, he was in the healers department for a week.

Well after about love minutes of trekking across the scorching lands; we finally arrived at the hut of Setch Al'dim. We waited and waited he never came outfor about an hour; then he came out saying his wife had his son Hetch eggs and he was ready to give the seminar. Good we were very very hungry.

"Alright now let me start from the beginning once upon a time there was a floating Oasis of sands and Mystery, one day a piece broke off. The people who lived there were the manders and the lynxes; the lynxes were separated by their side of the land leaving. The manders were heartbroken and sent into a state of depression before a new strange land arrived, this one containing Kroks who were thirsty from their travels. We took care of them and nursed them back to health. But they took advantage of our hospitality and enslaved us and our people. Then we changed colors according to the types of Kroks we served Purple: Storm, Ice: Blue, Orange: fire and all schools: Green. Even to this day we are the servants of the Kroks until a savior sets us free."

That was a history Lesson, we had never heard about before. That was sarcasm folks don't wear it out.

Bee gasped "That's so sad; I mean I can't believe kroks would be so mean as to do that. I grew up in krokotopia while my parents were researching here." Bee what are you deaf we've been learning this **** ( Fine Emma fine) stuff for the past few weeks, that's all we talked about in class.

" Not all Kroks are that rude, in fact there were some honorable exceptions to this rule who believed manders should be treated fairly such as Krokohtep, General Khaba, Shalek the wise, and Alk'zam those four were members of the order of the fang, and organization dedicated to restoring peace in Krokotopia. But alas Krokohtep was brainwashed by the leader of the evil Kroks, krokopatra into switching to evil while General Khaba entered a deep sleep after a long and bloodthirsty battle." Setch bowed his head sadly; signaling he had completed his seminar.

**** you Krokopatra **** You.

"Thank you for your time Setch, alright class we will head to the library to research our information for your assignment." Professor Alistor directed the group of about forty Wizards, across a desert... for two hours. Don't worry we ate and were all kept hydrated... except for a few; Bee don't waste all your water in one gulp.

Well we were crossing the desert and I came across a peculiar sight, a girl maybe a year younger than I was with Brown hair and Crystal blue eyes she was wearing a black robe and her purple hat was dirty and torn. Laura begins starting to snicker" What did Mommy and Daddy let you go out on your own."

The girl faced Laura and her eyes flashed black for a moment. "My life is none of your business "

I was not going to let Laura be mean to that little girl; so I stepped in to their little confrontation." Hey Laura stop being mean to her, she didn't start anything".

"Well you know what Cecelia; she came near me and she committed a crime of fashion. So you don't know what you're talking about."Laura was pointing her finger to the little girl like she was a illness that couldn't be cured.

"Laura seriously stop tormenting her", snapped Burgundy and Blake. Ok Bee isn't usually one to lose her Temper; but Blake I can see that happening.

"Yeah! Hey little girl what's your name" She took a step back; " Destiny. Destiny Summerdust."

" Hi I am Cecelia Crown but most people call me Cece, and these are my friends Burgundy Raven who everyone calls Bee and Blake Stormcloud. Where are your parents"

When I finished my last sentence her eyes turned black." They Left me in the Desert to die " Ok what the **** is wrong with you, Mr. and Mrs. Stormcloud. You left a girl who doesn't know any magic to rot.

"well what do you know looks like the runts parents didn't love her enough to keep her," That was it Burgundy pulled her fist back and it came in contact with Ryden's lower jaw. He stammered back as he heard the crunch. Blood began to fall into his lips and face. Easily it was Broken.

Professor Alistor came by and asked her if she wanted to go with us back to Ravenwood she hesitated but agreed in the end of course, so we spent the rest of our trip either helping her or studying for our assignment; Blake, Bee, and I all have to learn about the history of the order of the fang.

We decided to let Destiny stay with Burgundy in her room; she said it was pretty lonely all by herself and she was happy to accommodate Destiny. But i wonder where's she gonna go for vacation. I mean you can go to Ravenwood but you can't spend your summer alone.

Bee still was being punished for breaking Ryden's jaw and had a detention this afternoon when we got back.

Of course when we did get back Destiny was allowed to enter Ravenwood early at the age of 7; a year younger than us. When she came out she was wearing the Dark robes of a necromancer. That when we decided to ask the question to end all questions.

"do you wanna join our guild Destiny" she opened her mouth waited for a while the replied the simple word" Yes" Well that was the most celebrating I had all night we decided to let her go shopping with us and it turns out she is a shopaholic. ( Note to self never leave Destiny near a store with YOUR wallet.)She bought everything she could get our hands on before we said she can only one more thing, She decided on a small black beetle named Duke Snoopie.

Then she decided she was going to go to a learning special session with Professor Drake in order to catch up with the rest of the novice death class.

So basically This is my last entry before Halloween at least, For the next several weeks she got settled In she is in the same secondary class as me and every member of our guild is an apprentice. Tomorrow is Halloween and Destiny is over the moon, like every other necromancer in Ravenwood.

Will she ever shut up about it? We may never know.

Ironically A few days after Halloween is her Birthday, So we are giving her a 5000 gold shopping spree. But were afraid somebody is gonna is gonna give it to her demands to more money, Lukas if you do I will slap you across the face.

_**Cecelia Louise Crown**_

_10/30/89_


	5. Halloween Frights

**_Chapter 5._**

_Hey everyone Cece here, I got a big update here but first things first, Lucas is suffering from an anxiety attack when anyone mentions the name Rico Alistor or Mrs. Allistor. Because his Sister Collie is marrying Professor Alistor, he is kinda freaking out. Their wedding is later this school year right after exams. Turns out they were secretly dating in there last year of Ravenwood and they kept they're relationship secret afterwards._

_Either way we are suffering from HALLOWEEN FEVER. Thanks to destiny constant shaking about singing a song in front of the whole city in the all hallow's eve parade we can never forget about the ghosts everywhere.. Unfournately for her she has the biggest role of all as little Princess of Death. (We told her not to enter but its impossible to stop Destiny when the princess gets a free shopping spree in Shopping district)_

_Anyway we ran into a problem on the Tuesday before Halloween with the true Princess of Misery: _Laura Skullbreaker.

_We were in the commons eating a picnic lunch before doing our quests, It was hard enough with those cute tiny ghosts around.( No one else found those things cute except Destiny; that girl can be Cray Cray)._

"Oi! Guard Girl, fiery bozos, Nerd Berg, Sand glasses, Green eyed… You know who I mean. Doll face Destiny, Perry Pal " a few of our fists began to tighten, " and worst of all Burly Four eyed Raven" she began to laugh and taunt us and Stepped in our food along with her cronies. Ryden and a boy whose hood blocked everything from his face but his brown eyes. Oh and Nathan.

"Lay off Laura," That's when I looked at Destiny and saw her favorite purple sweater destroyed along being covered in food.

"why just because I am the one who truly deserves to be the little princess of death. which is totally a lame position anyway I mean seriously who wants to be Princess of something so Goth" What the **** Laura; have you NO shame.

" I would you stuck up…." Destiny appeared to be screaming as Danny and Lucas covered her mouth and restrained her, but Laura just used this as another Taunt "Oh do Booger eyes and Sand Glasses want to help Doll face". That made Lucas drop Destiny leaving the Black eyed temper in the hands of Danny and Emma. Oh what those two had to face.

"What did you say?! You little *******" said Lucas up in Laura's face, Kiley joined him; there eyes seemed to be respectively creepier than their normal colors. Lucas' looked to be a darkly disturbing Light green, while Kiley's were a nice low oxygen blood red.

Lucas and Kiley were normally easygoing well at least Lucas was but most never see their true anger; Lucas can actually kill because for some reason when he gets like that he gets a strange ominous Green gas around him. Eh who ever knew Life magic could include Poison air. Well I don't know. Lucas will maim someone if he steals his anger medicine ironically, or hurts on of his friends

"Hey! Cut it out", said someone above the Tension it was the library assistant Autumn GoldFountain; a grandmaster Pyromancer. Autumn had Blue eyes and blue hair, She loved the winter, and had pale skin so it surprised anyone who met her she was a fire Wizard. " You kids better stop this arguing and get back to finding you're all Hallow' eve pumpkins tonight before you lose the chance till next Halloween.

"she makes a valiant point guys; and those Pumpkins are sold for a good price" Blake just said that cause Pumpkin Pie was his favorite. Tyler agreed just because he liked food.

" yeah we might be able to get that new base by next year's vacation if we buy Holiday foods while there on Sale by the way Autumn don't you have class right now"

"OMG I totally forgot thanks Ty remember to study before our next session" , Autumn made it all the way to the Ravenwood gate as she finished her sentence, Tyler was currently failing his Fire History and needed Autumn to tutor him twice a week.

We girls went back to our dorm and decided to clean up Destiny and, then go to the library to find a spell that can fix her Favorite Sweater before we had to do our homework before a Halloween Party hosted by people two years older than us in Unicorn Way, With destiny's two hour parade in between and its 1:00 pm we have to move fast.

The boys however decided it would be more fun to Ambush Laura with water Balloons. Needless to say They were Right,

It was two 'o'clock we were getting destiny ready for her big debut in Shopping District when we saw Lucas with a water blaster between two buildings, Danny well hidden inside the shopkeepers bucket of apples a few of whom were actually water balloons in disguise. Blake was in the bushes with 500 mini storms while Tyler was using a walkie Talkie to make sure they were all Presice. Laura walked in with her Pompous Glow and it hit her so funny,

Lucas Sprayed her hair with jets of powerful water, Blake sent the storms out with NO mercy towards her expensive outfit; While danny splashed her legs with the Apple balloons. After a while Lucas aimed more towards her Body than her hair, while Ty sent out a little fire cat to scorch her hair and got an awesome Blackmail picture, She ran off crying saying " YOU BRATS ARE GOING TO PAY" with Ryden, the hooded boy, and Nathan trailing not far behind.

A boy commonly known as Alex ShadowWraith came out like" That was Awesome; you guys really showed ol' Skully their her Place" Paige glared at him" I meant your Sister Paige, speaking of sisters you guys are going to Jackie's Party on Unicorn way tonight I heard It is going to be awesome". Destiny was good friends' with Alex, so we got it thanks to her. I mean they shared the necromancy class and the secondary balance class.

After that we finished our Slightly difficult homework and hurried to Destiny's parade. She sang like an angel and got to give Candy to children the same age as her aka MY brothers. How Ironic is that? Her outfit was a dark dress with no sleeves and ruffles at the bottom, she carried a scythe with a purple blade.

Three hours later we were spiffed up to go to that party, We walked down the road with high hopes and forgot our wands. But we walked to Blackhope Tower where the Party was being held. Alex was at the door banging at it, He cursed under his breather than turned to us "My sister locked us out because she says were to young and Laura somehow convinced her to let her in Instead of us." REALLY JACKIE REALLY,

We all tried to knock it down since we left our wands at home, when it surprisingly opened all on its own. We walked in and faced a ghost which turned out to be a " cute " one.

We slowly walked to the next level with Tyler's confidence slowly diminished, as we saw a Knocked Out Laura, Ryden, the hooded boy(Kiley said his name was Jack and he shared her and her brothers Pyromancy class) and Nathan In Front of LADY BLACKHOPE who began to scream at us.

Irionically we were hardly able to resist fainting but we SCREAMED OUR LOUDEST SCREAMS all except for Destiny who had no voice after her singing Parade. That was when Lady Blackhope chuckled and I realized she looked different from when I was a kid.

She took off her mask and Laura, Ryden and Nathan got up and Took a Blackmail Picture…

Of US.

Lady Blackhope was in Reality a twelve year old with a Pink pixie and brown eyes. Alex looked shocked and betrayed" Sis why the heck would you prank us".

She just laughed" Halloween little brother Halloween" So we went up a floor and got to go to a super cool party with Cystral Screen Games.

I won the Apple Bob but hardly got up in time for school the next day, we just are just starting Triton Avenue after finishing Cyclops Lane but next month we have WizTerms so Studying will begin next week.

So this is my last entry till then so Happy late Thanksgiving, the only way I can stay up right now is because of the fizz cookies. Teddy is beginning to sleep now so that means I am out PEACE.

**Cecelia Louise Crown**

11/30/89


	6. Wizterms, they're awful

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Wizterms, they are so awful.**_

_**Cece may I write in your Journal.**__(No emma NO)_There_ was a whole lot of stuff after Thanksgving but mainly since its December there was this whole thing with Emma being space, Irioncally Kiley being a fire wizard LOVES Cold weather. No wonder her secondary school is Ice. Lucas had a cold really early in the month during a very important time….. WIZ terms. To all you humans, who think that College Finals are the worst thing in the world, guess again. _

_Wizterms are Physical and Mental torture. Just non-stop physical torture, I mean seriously cast spells with your mind and take wizard history tests all within an hour of each other. It isn't fun, Danny says that it requires a whole two weeks of Studying; plus about four all-nighters._

_So with Destiny's Drama schedule getting in the way of that we have decided to study for an extra hour on the weekends and Tuesday and Thursdays since she doesn't have Drama on those days. It still means our schedule is Rock solid, until Christmas where we all agreed to head to Kiley and Tyler's huge family reunion. i don't know zafarian Christmas traditions so its really gonna be fun._

_They have a big family and their mom's side is coming too, so that means about 100 people at one family reunion. But that's a story for another entry most likely the next one but hey for some the joy is in the Journey.  
_

It was Five o'clock at night and Destiny had just gotten back from her practice, and was currently going over her lines for a big play, she already studied for an hour during lunch and since all of them were Tomorrow she decided to also complete her acting before Dinner, so sleep could be her top priority. She was only seven after all; a year younger than the rest of us, she seriously deserves to get at least ten hours of sleep.

I was studying for my Mander test, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream. Due to living across the hall from her for Four months I automatically knew it was Paige; and Destiny had lost her death scarab. Destiny got out of the room walked to Paige and just picked up her Scarab Duke Snoopie and slept,

While Paige looked like a ghost; Paige's white hair was spiked up and she looked like a spiky snowball with turquoise eyes sticking out; her pale completion wasn't helping the situation.

She was spooked enough that Professor Cyrus Drake (or Professor Bun Bun to people like us who find him annoying,) said that getting below an 80% is a fail and requires you to repeat a semester over the summer. But she hid under her covers and Read Pages of her Notes before her test the next afternoon until she needed to sleep.

After a while I decided to hit the hay before I really got too tired for comfort. The next day we started out the same way we do every day, have breakfast together but then we were to head to the way way too big Library Archives for Wizterms, We were all given our schedules and even the balance professor of Krokotopia came to give his share.

Bee, Blake, and I had to go to section Z29 to take our First Exam, They took away our spell books, and gave us Wizterms books which give us all the questions we had for our first test, they said that the moment the test was over the Ink on the page would freeze and any more Ink added would disappear, and be unable to help your score. The questions would appear as you took the test the questions were needed for. So basically this Test was no cheating. So don't even try.

After two hours of Testing I had finally finished my first exam, then we were given an hour break to eat lunch and stretch. Tyler was way too hyper for comfort since he was bouncing off the walls. Before he ended up throwing his wand and crashed into Destiny and Emma who ended up in the form of a big tangled mess.

Alex and Blake split them apart, and then held Destiny and Emma back to avoid them attacking Tyler; Destiny had her traditional anger black eyes focused at him. Thank god they chose Hunger over Rage, so we ate lunch in for a few pastries being thrown at Tyler's face.

After that we had our mental exam that requires us to cast a spell against a conjured enemy and document its average damage and the amount of damage it cast. It's a test to help understand PVP and your opponents. I used Lightning bats, Thunder Snake, Scarab, and scorpion. Since those were the spells we learned that actually did damage.

It was hard but Emma heard from her brother that for the last exam you have define how much damage 7 different spells would do against certain enemies in certain situations with Certain wizards with certain levels with certain gear and boosts. You also have to write a duel including damage proportions, critical ratings, and resistance and armor piercings.

The moment the mental exam was over, we started our potions exam which requires us to create a potion that can turn us into another person for a few minutes. I may have messed up a little bit when you needed to add the crystal vials, since I forgot to stir it eight times beforehand.

After that we completely finished our exams , we left the library and ate dinner at our favorite place in the shopping district, Crab's alley were they get all there crabs by cooking the ones that are defeated in Crab Alley. in the real Crab alley. We decided to eat a huge fancy dinner with Crabs as the main course, with fries on the side.

We all late like pigs since it had been seven hours since we last ate; a lot of people were staring but We ignored them. Lucas, Blake, Danny, Emma, and Bee were too stuffed to eat after three plates; but the rest of us kept going, I went to Four, Kiley and Alex went to five, but Tyler and Destiny had an eating match and went to nine and a half plates before they both passed out.

But Paige scarred the rest of us by getting to ten.

After we got them to wake up we went back to Ravenwood.

Now after we dragged Destiny and Tyler to bed, the rest of us had a super fun Christmas Party; we avoided all types of food, and just had fun and played pin the tail on the sleeper. Needless to say, Destiny and Tyler are very unnamed well especially Tyler since five of his ended up on his face from Emma.. Two hours later we all went to bed; but not before I rushed home and said goodbye to my family; Since we're heading to Zafaria Tomorrow.

I've finished writing; So see ya to the people who are reading. Till next time.

_**Cecelia Louise Crown**_

_12/18/13_


	7. Sol War, Part One

_**OK you should know with the Car Seating that Brandon is the one driving, thank you that is all, I don't he is the only one who can legally drive. I don't own Wizard101,or Destiny, or Brandon, or Danny, or Cake.**_

**Chapter seven: Christmas, Zafaria style.**

**Car Seating Style**

**Front: Brandon, Cece, Kiley**

**Middle: Emma, Paige, Destiny, **

**Third: Lucas, Danny, Blake,**

**Last: Burgundy, Alex, Tyler.**

Cece here, I can't believe Christmas is over, and Paige is nine, I….. We saved up to her a pair of headphones with her Initials on it, P.B. S, Paige Beth SkullBreaker. Today was her birthday so we had a little party; cake which she promptly devoured in five seconds in front of our very eyes, and pin the tail on the sleeping Tyler which is now a general favorite for us.

Anyway yesterday was about seven times more important than Paige's ninth birthday, CHRISTMAS! Sorry Paige, but everyone gets presents on Christmas, unlike where we just give you cake and watch you eat it. And you said it was the best birthday you ever had cause it was your first without that little **Beep **oh COME ON emma, really.

Anyway after the twenty minute travel by Spiral Gate it was followed by the twelve hour trip to their village on the other side of the world. Car sickness by Bee bee and Emma trying to get into a Bathing suit to stay cool did not help whatsoever; Zafaria's climate makes for a very hot winter, and a warm summer I really don't get that so that's a bridge I'll cross when I have to cross.

Oh my gosh their family is the size of….. Well something really big, I am too tired to think of something better. They're really young, they have about nine thousand cousins, in reality they told me its only thirty-eight. They said they have forty on their dad's side.

They told me while Kiley was passing Bee a barf bag that their mom was born into the DragonFlame family, one of the most famous or THE most famous fire family in the entire Zafaria. Most of their wizards are fire anyway; due to some relations they have had an Ice or two in their past.

Kiley said that Christmas at her house was different than what I was used to but was still Christmas, but I really couldn't hear her over, Bee throwing up, Emma Complaining, and Destiny and Paige chatting about something, I think it has something to do with shopping. The guys were playing on the wizarding game of life on Kiley's cousin Brandon's Crystal Tablet.

When your turn was over you past it to the person who went next, apparently Lucas had an accident with fire magic, Brandon had twins, and Tyler won Wizarding Idol. Apparently this was a little farfetched of a game.

After twelve hours we finally arrived to the village on the other side of Zafaria, Bee was sick, Emma had a fever, Destiny was bundled in about nine layers of clothes she bought whenever we stopped, Lucas was half-asleep, Danny was getting his cheeks pinched by Paige, Paige was pinching Danny's cheeks, Blake had his nose in a book as usual, Alex was trying to master the spell he had yet to master Scorpion, while I had a camera and took a picture of everything in sight.

Oh and the Tablet was strangely not out of battery which is so strange cause they played that the entire way here.

I also should add that Kiley, Tyler, and Brandon were in a good mood. A VERY good mood. Like a archmage whose about to troll you with a dark fairy kinda of good mood.

After we were all back to normal with nobody sweating, sick, or hurting each other. They began to tell us that this specific village was all Dragonflames and Rainbowhavens or people who had a relative or two that had married into that family, or the people who were the families listed above but had changed their name once they had gotten married.

Their cousin Brandon smoothed out his firestorm cap back on his head, and told us which direction we had to go in to get to the main house. We would be staying with Kiley and Tyler to lodge but we would basically spend the remainder of the time at The main house.

Brandon left us afterwards, Kiley and Tyler said he was seventeen and had a lot of homework over break. Dang we don't have any homework accept for Alex and his problem with the spell he learned in Class.

We got arrived in Zafaria at six in the morning so It was very late when we officially got there. We put our stuff in Kiley and Tyler's house, which was super cool with a bunch of Zafarian Paintings, but IT Was now where near as cool as the main house.

The main house was Two stories tall, excluding the attic and basement, and covered in pretty desert glass, some of them were bright green like Lucas' eyes, a few were a glimmering turquoise like Paige, several were purple like Blake, about twenty were Destiny's sky blue, a small number of them were electric blue like mine, But most of it was a mixtures of Orange and red so the house stood out like the sun after a rainstorm.

The entrance was filled with redheads of all kind; some with orange, some with yellow, but all had that Sunny tint in their hair except for a small number of them most of whom had red eyes; in the corner about eight people were our age so Kiley and Tyler motioned for us to come and meet them.

" Alright, guys meet, Luna; " A girl with blue hair and yellow eyes walked forward, she wore a dark pendant covered in a star sky appearance and her cloak was covered in a similar pattern, she didn't appear to be any of the seven schools so I guessed she must have been an astral wizard. You knew she was related to Kiley and Tyler because her skin color was the same.

"Dawn, Sunrise and Sunset," They were three girls all identical except for an accessory in their hair; which was a flaming gold; a pink bow for Sunrise, an indigo headband for dawn, and a purple scrunchy for sunset.

"Then Game, Gary, Galen, and Gesti," for boys whose names were very similar they couldn't have looked more different. No Joke.

Game's spiky hair was a bright orange, yet his eyes were a light blue, his cloak was the color of sand, he was overall quite short, looking quite like a girl with his chubby cheeks slightly rosy. Only he cheeks were chubby the rest of his body was average.

Gary's slicked back hair was a yellow, and his eyes were brown, his cloak was the color of his hair, and was tall, with his sharp features giving him the appearance of a younger, skinnier guard,

Galen's very short hair was a electric blue, while his eyes were magenta, his cloak was bright orange, and he was tall and wimpy, but had an air around him that he was not to be taken lightly.

Gesti's shaggy hair was a black, his eyes were a very light gray, he was short and skinny, and his red cloak covered his face and went down all the way to his ankles.

"Well guys meet our cousins, Dawn, Sunset, Game, and Sunrise are quadruplets. Galen and Luna are siblings, and Gesti and Gary are brothers.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance" Luna's pendant flashing white as she spoke, " Hello, I would suggest staying in line during your stay here", go get a life Galen, " Welcome" Game and Gesti were more like brothers than cousins,

The rest of them were quiet except for Gary who said hello, we sat there in Silence for an hour talking amongst ourselves quietly before Brandon walked up and said it was time for a Sol Game. Wizards have sports you know, in fact they play the same sports other people except for Sol. Sol is like a game of war for wizards,

You would never play Sol for an actual war, but Soul is more like creating your own country and going against other fake counties. This was the first year Kiley and Tyler will get to play since they can finally use magic now. Ironically everyone who was under thirty and didn't have someone who couldn't play to watch played.

All of the cousins our age played, I also discovered that only Luna was our actual age, and the only one who didn't attend Ravenwood, The quad and Gesti were eleven and Gary and Galen were almost teenagers. We had a MAJOR disadvantage because of this; but luckily we were all placed on the same team and I was randomly chosen captain.

So apparently I was the queen of Blueberry Island cause they didn't let me choose the name. It would have been fine if it were anything else, but I don't like Blueberries. All the country names are fruit based, I believe Brandon was the Country named kingdom of Tomatoes. Either way each us was given an item to protect and that was our Country's "Treasure" as Brandon put it.

Apparently we had to choose different people for different jobs. Luna was the priestess, I was the warrior princess, Destiny was my "sister" and the person who took over my job when I left, she was aided by Galen who knew a lot more about war strategies that either of us did. And thanks to him we established a friendship with Tomato Kingdom, he even wrote it down on paper,

Our treasurer was Emma who reminded us that we should never ever leave Destiny in charge of a large portion of money, Lucas worked as the town healer, while Destiny's second job involved becoming a town dancer. Bee Bee was the ambassador to other countries and everyone else made up the militia.

Overall if worst came to worst we would all have to fight for Pineapple. Playing Sol takes a few days so I Know if we're lucky we will be done the day after Christmas.

After two hours we had a nice kingdom hidden in the small space we were given to defend ourselves, we were all wearing dark blue togas from Aquila with a a white apron for the girls. Everyone wore sandals and it was hardly big enough for all of us, but Lucas's thickets and thorns were very useful at keeping us safe.

Special stars were lined upon the thickets just to bring us a little light. We also came up with a battle plan with Tomato country to attack Pineapple country the next day, all of them are twenty two and the best Ravenwood has to offer so we had to be careful.

**Wait What ! it's that late already OOOH getting woozy, I'll will continue this entry tomorrow when I can feel my head again.**

**Cecelia Louise Crown**

**12/26/89**

_**How did ya like my attempt and a cliffhanger it's not very good but I needed to post something since I hadn't posted a chapter for this story in a very long time. Also my chapters are coming slowly but there getting there, in fact I should have the next TDM up by next week. Toodles!**_


End file.
